


The Safest Street Cleaning Day

by knitmeapony



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, news from the streets during Street Cleaning Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safest Street Cleaning Day

“This Street Cleaning Day was a lot safer this year thanks to Night Vale’s newest citizen, Mako Mori!  Miss Mori — who despite showing tremendous bravery, grace, and punctuality insists she is neither an angel nor even a  _deus ex machina_ — first arrived in our little town earlier this year with her human companion Mr. Becket and their jaeger companion Ms. Danger, just in time to help local legend Tamika Flynn defeat Strexcorp.

"Miss Mori and her companions volunteered to stay out of hiding this Street Cleaning Day and protect those citizens who, due to overwhelming, paralyzing fear, could neither remain calm nor run.  We’re not entirely sure what she did, nor how she or Mr. Becket survived the ordeal, but the incomprehensible images that we all telepathically received during the last hour of sunset, along with the terrifyingly non-Euclidian marks left on the sides of their Jaeger, prove that they certainly did something right.

"I think I can speak on behalf of all citizens of Night Vale when I say: thanks, Miss Mori, for turning Street Cleaning Day from a near universally fatal, terrifying experience that leaves those who survive it with deep emotional scars into a near universally fatal, terrifying experience that leaves those who survive it with deep emotional scars  _and_ memories of _really neat robot swords_ and _pretty, flashing lights.”_


End file.
